(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clockwork for a timepiece.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Clockwork for timepieces are known in which a basic clockwork without an additional module is provided with supplementary indicating members, other than the ones which serve to indicate the time (hours, minutes and seconds), for example indicators of the date and of the days of the week, and said clockwork comprises driving means and correcting means for these supplementary indicators.
To enable greater freedom in determining the position on the dial of these supplementary indicators, as well as being able to increase the number of these supplementary indicators, some constructors have adopted a solution in which an additional module is provided containing the driving mechanism or mechanisms of the supplementary indicators driven by one of the movable elements of the basic clockwork, by means, typically, of a supplementary hour-wheel engaged with an hour-wheel of the basic clockwork.
A drawback of this arrangement, without speaking of the fact that it unavoidably increases the thickness of the clockwork which, however, can be held to acceptable limits, lies in the fact that correction of the supplementary indicators is made by means of one or even several control members which are distinct from a setting stem of the basic clockwork. This is not convenient for the user and increases the number of passages through the watch casing, thus creating obvious sealing problems.